bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hateful Encounter: Ahatake and Ryuka
Hollow Hater The man yawned as he woke up. He got up avoiding that creaking floorboard. At least he slept on a futon this time. He walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. "Tereya wake up. It's time to eat." A gentle push of the door, and Tereya peeked her head out. Part of her sleeveless shirt could be seen a bit through the door, but nothing else. "That you, 'Hatake?" She whispered, one eye open. "Yeah." He yawned. "Did you sleep O.K.?" "Like a rock... you?" "Alot better with that futon. I'll give you first use of the restroom, 'K?" "Whatever you say." She said, pushing the door open. Like before, she wore no pants, and her underwear revealed itself, carefree as their wearer. Her black-brown hair was a mess, hanging loosely from her head and down to cover her bare shoulders. Even in her morning look, she still retained a certain level of herself, her lazy expression simply helping that fact. Again Ahatake just stared. Placing one hand on her hip, she reached over and grabbed her usual outfit, draping the articles of clothing over her shoulders. "I'll be done in twenty-five minutes, if the water's already heated." She reminded dryly. "Feel free to do whatever you want 'till then, other than anything fucked up and stupid." Her slow legs carried her out of her room, her hand grabbing it and shutting it quietly as she walked away. It wasn't very long before she disappeared from sight. "Alright." Ahatake replied and used Shunpo to get down stairs. It wasn't much of a shock to see the other Seishou prodigy standing a few ways along him, arms folded across his chest, and a serene but sleepy expression covering his face. Like Tereya soon-to-be, he was wearing his usual sleeveless T-shirt and jogging pants, his wrists covered in their proper guards. His silver hair stook up in its regular spike fashion, indicating that he didn't need to do much in order to keep it so. When he spotted Ahatake, he gave a respective nod of acknowledgement. "Morning, Ahatake-san." He greeted dryly. "Yo." Ahatake replied, again dazed. When the Kurosaki reached Smirnov, he shifted his position, beginning to walk side by side with him. What gap in the sound of footsteps that Ahatake had created was filled in by Smirnov's own, and vice-versa. "So...?" He pressured, cocking an eyebrow at Ahatake's clouded pupils. "What did you see?" "Same as when she got out of the bathroom." Ahatake replied, jumping a shoe someone left carelessly there. This caused Smirnov to sigh, his posture bending, and his hand grabbing the shoe. "That bitch..." He muttered, pulling himself back up and continuing to walk with Ahatake. "Leaving her stuff around for me to pick up. A brother can never do enough to please his little sister..." Ahatake sighed, and blasted Smirnov with a Cero. "Stuff it." BOOM! The explosive blast of the Cero not only connected with the Seishou... but what was behind him. It tore straight through the wall and to the outside, like a hand piercing through the back and out of the chest. It continued to tear across the morning grass like a road runner, glowing with its illuminescant light before it disappated into the cool air. What was left behind was a smoking ruin of a wall.... along with a charred Smirnov, who lay facedown on the wet grass. Ahatake sighed again. "How much will this take to fix"" Faintly, he could hear the sound of running water still in another room. But there was no distant opening of its doors, no approaching footsteps coming from the hall. Had Tereya really not heard the sound of thunder go off in their home? "Guess I can blame Akiko." Ahatake muttered. "Maybe she'll take the heat." "Urgh...." Smirnov's pained voice sounded from the dirt, as he attempted to at least move one of his arms. But he must've been nearly unconscious, because his body fell still again. Ahatake walked outside of the hole to help him get up. WHAM! Immediately after Smirnov got to his feet, the first thing he did was strike his helper in the jaw to send him facefirst onto the ground. His teeth were bared a bit, and he gave an irritated stare at the man. "Crazy bastard..." He snapped. "If you wanna go play target practice, then go somewhere else. It's too early." Ahatake got back and sighed. "Don't call Tereya a bitch and I won't have to blast you from here to Las Vegas." At the statement, Smirnov's eyes widened a bit, before he gave a sarcastic stare. "Oh, that's right. How could I forget you're her knight in shining armor now?" He asked, walking past Ahatake and in the direction of where he was heading. Ahatake forced a laugh. "Stuff it." He warned his fist glowing red. "How about we see if my sister cooked something, while I look in a magazine for my coffin." "Coffin?" "Tereya's bound to kill me for that hole I put in the wall." "Oh." It was a simple statement, uncaring and indifferent, even lazy like the girl that was mentioned. Hands in his pockets, he walked off, disappearing out of sight into the household. Ahatake used Shunpo to get into the house and down to the table faster than Smirnov and was surprised to see Shunsatsu and Asuka sitting there. "And so he says..." Shunsatsu immediately cut himself off at the sight of the Kurosaki, and he gave a smile that would've made even Ukitake proud. "Good morning, Ahatake-san. How're you feelin'?" He asked innocently. "So-so." Ahatake replied. "Tereya's about to kill me though." "So I've heard..." The man replied sagely, nodding in the direction that the two had came from. "I assume that was you who made that loud bang?" "Yea. Smirnov called Tereya a bitch so I blasted him through the wall." "...." That immediately caused Shunsatsu's eyes to stare skeptically at Smirnov, who shrugged. "Hey, don't look at me, I'm not the one who disintegrated one of her shoes lying around." He defended, raising his hands up. This caused Shunsatsu to sigh, his gaze switching from Ahatake. "You really have to stop doing that...." He muttered. BAM! Bala right in Smirnov's stomach. "...." Raising his palm to his face, the blue-clad Shinigami put on a look of embarrassment as Smirnov fell to the ground, coughing up blood. Ahatake sighed and sat down putting on some headphones. It was then that a familiar, white-clothed woman came through the door. Her footsteps came calmly and soundly, as if she had not just passed by heavy damage to her and Smirnov's house. She had a calm expression about, even as her eyes cast on Smirnov's wounded form. Ahatake had his eyes closed listening to music, so he didn't notice. All it took was a few more steps to get behind the man, a hand to shove the headphones off, two fingers to reach around and grip him fiercely by the pressure points in his neck, and a tight squeeze to send intense waves of pain through Ahatake's head. "Hey there, Red..." She said sweetly, a hidden and venemous tone as painful as her "bite" to his neck. "Hello." Ahatake said cheerfully as if he wasn't just about to be killed. "I'm off to run an errand or two. Probably won't be back in an hour or two..." She continued, leaning her mouth over next to his ear. "And when I come back... I'd better expect my brother to be bleeding all over the floor, and that huge-ass hole in the wall gone like Houdini's magic act. Got it?" The chill in her voice caused even Shunsatsu to tense a little, scooting over to his own girlfriend for protection. "O.K. I'm sorry by the way. He deserved it." "Oh? And why's that?" "He called you a bitch so I blasted him. I didn't intend to break the wall." "Is that so?" Tereya whispered. "Well, I wouldn't be the first one to say this, but..." She roughly released Ahatake's neck from her viper-like grasp, turning to walk out the door. As it closed behind her, they could all hear her amused statement as it escaped her lips: "...I am a bitch." With that, everything went silent. Ahatake's face was red he got up and instructed Akiko to tend to Smirnov and he opened the phone book to scan for a repair company. Hueco-U-Call it said. "Need something fixed? Call us." Ahatake dialed the number and they arrived at the house in half an hour. Ahatake looked at the pure white truck. "Need to move? Call our sister Company, Hueco-U-Haul." Familar Faces Needless to say, Tereya was very pissed off. Her hilt of the Zanpakuto was gripped calmly, yet tersely by her tensed hand. Her face was set in a scowl, and a look that would make even Lucifer proud. She tried the best she could to maintain a cool and calm gait around herself, but one look by passing Pluses told them one thing. Stay away. When she got back, she was going to have quite a mouthful to unleash on Ahatake. Spitting on the ground at the thought, her footsteps became a bit rougher along the ground, as if her body was cringing in itself. "Someone give me a reason to draw this...." She grumbled to herself, not expecting a smooth voice that answered her, one that made her instantly stop in her tracks. "Am I reason enough?" Her ears perked up in surprise, but she took a look over her shoulder. What stood behind her was a dark-clothed man, who was giving her a serene look, yet it held an undescribable extent of malice. His hands were in his pockets, as if his intentions were not hostile. Oh, she would've laughed if she didn't feel the sense of hostility coming from the stranger who dared to address her. "It's been a while, Tereya." He said dryly. "Thought I'd never see your face again after all those years." It was apparent that she had recognized him too, for a small smirk appeared on her face. "So glad you recognize me, Shinigami. Saves me the trouble of introducing myself..." She allowed herself to turn around, facing the man completely. "Injiki, wasn't it?" "Mhm." "If you've come to beg on your knees and say sorry, I'm telling you know: I won't have any of that emotional bullshit." She warned, a slightly venemous tone of her own coming to her voice. "You can't correct the damage you did, especially not now." In turn, a smile came across his face, and he raised a lazy finger to point at her. "On the contrary, Seishou..." WHOOSH! In an instant, he was behind her, hand on his Zanpakuto, and about to draw. "...I've come to finish what I started." In that moment, their adrenaline-filled eyes took a gaze towards one another, and soon, their swords were unsheathed. CLANG! The sounds of metal rang in the darkness once more... ---- Meanwhile back at home Ahatake was sighing in relief. "There we go!" He gasped. "Everything's fixed and I'm outta money." The Seishou folded his arms across his chest, a seemingly dissatisfied frown on his face as he looked at the newly-fixed part. "I guess a good job was done..." He murmured. "Could be better..." "I'm NOT calling them again. I am BROKE!" "Well... you kinda put the hole in there in the first place..." Shunsatsu pointed out from the doorway. "It was your fault." "....Come again?" The blue clad Shinigami cocked an eyebrow at the man's statement, mirrored shortly by Smirnov. "I just sat there and watched with Asuka, while you punched a Bala through Smirnov-san's stomach." He defended. "Sorry, I thought you were Smirnov." Ahatake replied. "Wha--" Shunsatsu fell silent, an incredulous and disbelieving expression on his face. But he said nothing more, as Smirnov interrupted with his lazy statement: "I didn't blow a hole in the wall just because of a petty word..." Then Ahatake turned and stared towards the door. "Spiritual Pressure.." He muttered. "Tereya's...and an unknown's." The silver-haired man behind him chuckled. "Have I ever told you that you have a short attention span?" He asked, looking over in the direction that Ahatake was looking. "I'll be back." Ahatake muttered and took off out the door. This caused Smirnov to sigh, not even looking at the other man that walked to stand beside him. Both of their gazes had took off towards the Kurosaki who had sped so hastily out of the door. "Does he even know what the hell he is doing?" He asked. "Not really. But all we can do is wait." "Yeah.... wanna play some chess?" "Eh, why the hell not?" ---- "I don't like the feeling of her opponent." Ahatake muttered as he ran. "I feel murderous intent. Of course it could just be hers..." Clang. Clang. Clang. Flashes of light, along with the sounds of heavy breathing became clearer and clearer to hear as Ahatake neared. It was definitely the sounds of a struggle going on between Tereya and the unknown force that assaulted her. Yet, as he came closer, the heavy breathing seemed to become more feminine to his ears. It was Tereya. And she was losing. "Crud. MOVE KUROSAKI MOVE!" Ahatake yelled at himself moving faster. When he finally got to the destination, his eyes immediately searched for the two combatants.... ...and saw the middle of what seemed like a quick end to the battle. He had seen the way Ryuka's free hand hooked around Tereya's ankle as she attempted a high kick, the way he moved his arm when he slammed her mercilessly on her back into the ground. Then, he raised the blade over his head again to bring it down like a pendulum, only to be barely blocked by Tereya in time from cutting her chest open. The girl looked like she was struggling more, a bleeding gash down her arm, and herself on the losing side of the swordlock. "Die, you Arrancar scum..." Was the only thing he muttered as he pushed harder, the blade coming inches from her neck... Shit!"'' Ahatake thought and he pushed harder. "Just seconds!" Ahatake jumped and landed a kick right into Ryuka's jaw. His expression suddenly changed from amusement and serenity... to shock and amazement, as the foot struck him in the face. Off of his feet and away from them, he fell to the ground, his face skidding in the dirt, and his Zanpakuto colliding into the grass. That gave Tereya the opportunity to sit up, standing at Ahatake incredulously. "Red...?" "Good news. We got the hole fixed and your brother is back in shape." "Fuck that...." The woman scowled, pushing herself off of her feet. The Injiki, a distance away, was doing the same. "I'm more concerned about the bastard over there!" Ahatake turned to the man. "He resembles the description you gave me of the one who got away." She clenched her teeth and smirked. "Yep. Former 3rd Seat of the 11th Division, Ryuka Injiki..." She explained. "Apparently, he wanted to kill me quickly..." She pointed over towards his released Zanpakuto, which he had stooped over to pick back up. Ahatake began to walk forward. "I see." He ran his hand over his face forming his mask. '''"In that case, I'll kill him!" That was when Ryuka spoke, his tone a bit incredulous. "And who in the seven hells are you?" He asked, balancing the sword blade on his shoulder. "Another shit-eating monster come to die?" "I'm the man..." Ahatake vanished and reappeared to the side Ryuka slamming his fist into his face. "...whose gonna kill you." The fist connected. But this time, there was no reaction. No recoil of his body to send him flying again. Instead, he only gave a glare of annoyance, slowly reaching with his free hand to grip Ahatake's wrist tightly. "Quite. I'm ready to die, but I'm afraid today just isn't the time." He said calmly. With that, he used a one-handed shove in order to force Ahatake back a few feet, settling back into his usual fighting stance. Ahatake caught back up effortlessly. "Is that all you've got?" "I would say the same for you." Ryuka retorted. "So much spiritual power and potential... and yet you waste it on the use of Hollows. "You got something against hollows? Racist!" A sigh of exasperation was his reply. "If you wanna put it that way, then yes... I have something against Hollows." He replied dryly. "Alright then. Die former 3rd seat!" Ahatake cried, extending his palm. "CERO!" He fired a massive cero at his opponent. The Cero blast came closer and closer, ripping up the ground with its devestating target as it sped screamingly at its target, who didn't even bother to move. Instead, he lowered his sword to the ground and waited, as it came closer and closer... ....only to have it stop. Abruptly. "Wait for it...wait for it..." "You gonna stand there all day?" Ryuka called out impatiently, arms folded across his chest. His sword was still balanced on his shoulder, as he moved aside a bit. Time resumed for the Cero blast, as it continued on its regular path. "Or was that your best?" "No..." Ahatake muttered, and then pointed up. 'THAT a friend of your's?" "Of course not." It didn't take eyes to hear the mad roars of the Gillian-class Hollow that hovered over him, but he didn't move from his position, eyes still cast on Ahatake. "What'd ya plan to do with it?" He asked. "Cero." Ahatake commanded and the Gillian obeyed fired a massive Cero downward at Ryuka while Ahatake fired his own. "You're going to have to try something better than a Cero attack...." Ryuka chided. "Shin..." That was the only word he had to mutter, before the blasts vanished into mid-air when nearing him once more. "You seem skilled in blocking Ceros. Have you had much practice?" "Is that what you think I'm doing, Vizard?" The man closed his eyes and shook his head casually. "I'm not blocking anything...." He unfolded his arms once more, letting them come to his sides. '''"Let's get one thing straight. I am NOT a Vizard. I am an Xiāochú. And what do you have against Hollows Ryuka?" "Stay still." Ahatake ordered the Gillian. "What is there not to have? They are the bottom feeders of the Soul Society, nothing more or less than worms that consume the flesh. Such creatures insult the honor of the Seireitei and the Gotei 13, and thus, they must be destroyed." The Injiki stated. "I see." Ahatake muttered. "I on the other hand happen to like Hollow's. I won't just stand here and listen to you insult them! STOMP HIM FLAT!" Ahatake ordered and the Gillian obeyed raising and then lowering it's foot. All Ryuka had to do was turn to the side a bit, swing his sword backwards... ...and the creature let out a fierce scream, as its foot was slashed in half, black blood staining the ground heavily. Ahatake was getting mad. He opened a Garganta and let the creature fall into it. "I'll deal with him later." "Hey Racist. Release your Zanpakuto." Surprisingly, Ryuka let out a loud yawn, shrugging his shoulders a bit. "Eh... I don't think I will...." He sighed, balancing his sword onto his shoulder. '''"Then you're going to die." Ahatake hissed and he shot a Dàn blast at Ryuka... ...only to have it stop when it neared him, frozen in place. "You really think I'm stupid enough...?" An annoyed tone was coming in his voice, as he cocked his head to the side. "...to let a reckless attack hit me like that?" Ahatake had dissapeared and reappeared behind him making a wide slash. "Not quiet sure. The Jury's still out on that one." WHAM! Ryuka's elbow came backwards, slamming into Ahatake's stomach with great force. "Naive fool... you still haven't got it? I've already released my Zanpakuto!" Ahatake clutched his stomach and jumped back. '''"A constant release type then?" This time, Tereya used the opportunity to interrupt. "Don't you listen, Red?" She called out, smirking. "He already released it when he fought me!" "I see." Ahatake embarrassed at all. 'Guess I'll release mine." He held his blade up. "Force my hand at hell's beckon, and Hollowfy me to crush my enemy, Kuǎnwánguó!" He cried and his power rose as his blade turned into a giant cleaver. "Fuckin' typical..." Ryuka folded his arms across his chest, turning to the side and spitting a bit. "That's still not going to make a difference, you shoddy Arrancar wannabe. Shin..." And in a horrifying instant, those same two Ceros that had descended upon him before now descended on Ahatake instead, too close to dodge, and too into his guard to block. He could only stand, as the blasts collided into his back... BOOM! But Ahatake was still standing. Bleeding profusely but still standing. "Two blasts and you're still managing to stay on your feet?" The Injiki asked, folding his arms across his chest. "Impressive..." "Not really." Ahatake replied. "That might have killed even me if one of those cero's hadn't been mine. I can absorb my own spirtual energy easier than other's so I completely halved the damage. And I can't die anyway. If I do you'll kill Tereya won't you?" For a moment, Ryuka remained silent, using one hand to balance his sword on his shoulder, the other arm joining in a casual shrug of his shoulders. "That's my job: killin' Hollows." He replied bluntly. "That's why I have this thing with me." Ahatake removed his mask. "We're NOT Hollow's." He hissed. "Tho' I can become one at will, she can't and she's not a hollow. I don't know what issues you have with Hollows and Half-Hollows like us but that's between you and your Psychiatrist." "Geezus...." Ryuka grumbled, lowering his shrugging arm back to his side. "What was the point of that speech?" He pointed his sword horizontally, the blade gleaming in the dim rays of the sun. "Even though you're not a Hollow... you still insist on using their power. Relying on those organ-loving corspeeaters as your strength... is something that only a coward dragged by temptation will do. As long as you have it..." His own spiritual pressure flared at that moment, causing a small swarm of dust to kick up underneath him. His hair flew upwards in the violent burst of wind, and his narrowed eyes stared at Ahatake with an unforseen intensity. "...you are just the same as those shit-eating monsters..." Unconciously, Tereya's hand clenched around the hilt of her sheathed sword. "That bastard...." "We'll see about that." Ahatake replied his own spiritual pressure flaring up as well. He pulled his mask over his face. "I'll end this in three minutes. I won't even need Bankai." Who kills who? "Three minutes? That ain't happenin'." Ryuka taunted, his blade slowly shifting to a pointed position, the tip straight at Ahatake. "As long as you can't figure out the puzzle of my Zanpakuto, you're going to be on the losing end of my blade. Got it?" "My guess would be it absorbs and then reflects." Ahatake replied. "I could be wrong." "Hmph...then test out that theory. If you're going to kill me, then come at me with all you've got. I want to see this end in three minutes." "You asked for it." Ahatake replied. "Have at you then!" Ahatake charged in. "DIE RACIST!" He clashed his blade into Ryuka's. Just a few inches away. Ryuka's smirk got wider, and he let his defense pull back a bit. He allowed the cold metal to press into his chest, and Ahatake's hand get closer to pushing as hard as it could. Then, the same effect that he had used on the Ceros had come back: Ahatake's aggressive attacks immediately slowed to a crawl. "What the hell?" SLICE! He didn't get to think of an effective counter method for very long, for it was the Injiki who decided to attack. His blade sliced through half of the man's midsection, nearly severing the spinal chord in two. The blood sprayed the ground like a geyser, turning the grass into a red lake of spikes. It was silent for a moment. The laughter was heard. LAUGHTER! "Never thought that kid would come to his senses and give ME a chance to use his body." Ahatake cackled standing up and his wound seemed to heal. "What?" Ryuka's eyes widened immediately, and he involuntary took a step back, amazement filling his once-confident expression. "No way..." He muttered, staring at the now-possessed man. "That fool..." "He cares for that woman very much you see. He wants to see just how well I can do against you! Now are you ready to die?" That caused the surprise to fade, and he remained blank for a moment, his grip lessening on his Zanpakuto a bit. "Of course I'm ready to die. But not to the hands of you, Hollow scum." He said quietly, a small smirk climbing up his face. "But I think the question is: have you figured it out yet?" "Unlike Ahatake, I actually have a brain." The Hollow replied. "I'm not completely stupid. You're Zanpakuto's power center's around time. The exact nature I'm not sure yet. Nor am I sure of it's weaknesses if any." "Now you're getting somewhere!" The Injiki exclaimed, laughing heartily. "Yes, you've simply understood, but it's definitely a start." He spread his feet out from him, holding his sword in a kendo stance. Ahatake's stance was more wild and seemingly left many holes in his guard. He laughed and charged in his maniacal expression obscured by his mask. "HYAH!" Taking one step forward, Ryuka began his counter when he was close enough to stand eye-to-eye with the crazed Hollow. Using aggressive and powerful strikes, he unleashed three strikes upon Ahatake, two connecting with the blade, and the other going past him to cut into his side once more. But the Hollow vanished and a Cero hit Ryuka right in the back. Too fast, and too unpredictable to keep up. He staggered forward, gritting his teeth and feeling the pain of a burning hole in the center of his back. He knew flesh had been burnt severely, as he could hear his own skin sizzle. WHOOSH! Within an instant, he was gone, clashing his own sword with the wild attacks of Ahatake. But, he could barely keep up with each one, having to narrowly dodge, or take being pushed back as they fought. Ahatake charged in firing random blasts at Ryuka and then he made a wide Jump and sent a small cero down at him which actually connected. 'Hmmm...." The Hollow murmured. "Hmmmm..." It would be meaningless to drag it on any further. The Injiki had to end it. With gritted teeth, he closed his fingers around the blast that consumed his palm, dispelling it entirely. Then, he pointed a finger towards the Hollow in his distracted humming, and whispered only one thing: "Bakudō 33. Rikujōkōrō!" On his command, the rods of light came forth and slammed into the Hollow's midsection, preventing any further movement. With another Flash Step, he re-appeared behind Ahatake, sword raised, and eyes narrowed. This time, Tereya's eyes widened. But it had almost no effect on this new pseudo-Ahatake who managed to not only break it but swing his blade up to meet the oncoming blade of Ryuka. "Like that can stop me!" Ahatake laughed firing a cero from point blank range. "Piece of shit...!" It was bare reflexes that kept the Cero from piercing his stomach, his palm intercepting it once more. But it roughly pushed him back, into the air before he could toss it away to dispel it once more. But his hand was now smoking and sizzling viciously, and it hurt more just to think about it. Suddenly Ahatake went rigid and motionless for only a minute and then he looked up. "Well that was a nice intermission." The hovering Injiki narrowed his eyes down at his opponent. "You just proved my point, you weakling." He taunted, bringing the blade to rest on his shoulder once more. "It took someone else to continue this fight for you, something that you could've done yourself?" "Not quite. I needed time to analyze your power's and I've discovered it's weakness. You control time but only attacks that you are aware of. Therefore any attacks aimed at you're blind spot or your back are unable to be controlled by you."